next generation part 1
by x-Laurenne-Elice-Black-x
Summary: As I stood with my mum and dad on platform 9 and starring at the big gleaming engine with Hogwarts written across the front it finally sunk in, I Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy am going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This is the day I've been waiting for my whole life the day I can finally get away from my family
1. Chapter 1

Hay people its Laurenne now I know I haven't finished my other 2 fanfics be the bored me and I just didn't have the motivation, now this story I already have the 1st book outlined as to what I want to happen I also have and idea of where I want them to lead. Now I know I normaly do twilight but I am also I huge fan of harry potter and ive read some of the next gen storys and some of them I loved and somne I didn't so I thought why don't I just write me own, j.k. rowling left with some perfectly good characters, that people have had a lot of fun with. Now in my story heres how its is:

Bill and flur have 3 kids to start of with in my story this is there names and ages – victorie age 17 – Dominique age 15 – Louis age 12

George and Angelina have 2 kids – fred age 12 – Roxanne age 9

Percy and Audrey have 2 kids – molly age 12 – lucy age 9

Ron and Hermione have 2 kids – rose age 11 – hugo age 9

Ginny and harry have 3 kids – james aged 12 – albus age 11 – lily age 9- also have god son – teddy lupin age 19

Drac and astroria have 1 kid – Scorpius age 11

Luna and rolf Scamander have 2 twin boys – lorcan age 12 – Lysander age 12

Yes I have changed some of the ages from what they are ment to be but it fits better with my story this way. Now I hope you enjoy please read and review thank you xxx


	2. Chapter 2

As I stood with my mum and dad on platform 9 and ¾ starring at the big gleaming engine with Hogwarts written across the front it finally sunk in, I Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy am going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This is the day I've been waiting for my whole life the day I can finally get away from my family and stop living in the shadow of my father's name, yes I am a Malfoy, everyone says I look just like Draco when he was my age, short blonde hair and grey eyes. I might be Malfoy by name but I would much rather not be I hate the way people look at me and my family like scum because of what happened in the second world war as much as my dad likes to say he's change he still has the same views when it comes to blood, he still calls people mudblood under his breath as they walk past and he still has the same distaste for the Weasleys although I happen to know that the saved his life more than once. Today is the day I get to show people im different.

I watched as my father looked through the steam and nodded to a big group of people stood further down the platform, most of which have red hair. "now Scorpius I do not want you anywhere near them lot over there they will just drag you down and the family name with it, is that understood?" he turns to me with his cold grey lifeless eyes, "of course farther" I reply quietly while looking at the group he is talking about my only guess would be that they are the Weasleys/Potter clan he has warned me to stay away from since I could walk.

My mother steps forward and places her hand on my shoulder "your father's right if I hear that you are even polite to them we will disown you, I can't have no son of mine messing things up for us now can we? With how hard we have worked to keep such a pure name for ourselves after what your grandmother did!" I looked up in to my mother's black eyes, she's even worse than my father the way she speaks of my grandma knocks me sick, she has that look on her face that she always does when speaking of her, as if there's a bad smell under her nose that she can't get rid of. I love my grandma with all my heart she understands me, she's always been there for me, she's the one that's shown me I don't have to take after my father and my father before him.

I look to my dad one last time, "I'm going to get on the train now before I end up with nowhere to sit" he steps forward and pats me on the head "make sure you write when you've been sorted into Slytherin." I nod at him before turning round and dragging my trunk towards the train. Great Slytherin that's the last place I want to be I will beg and plead with the hat if I have to I am not following after my dad screw that, I think I walk along the corridor looking into each compartment I pass and seeing them full.

Finally I reach an empty compartment and hall my trunk onto the shelf, as I go to sit down I hear the compartment door open behind me, I spin round and find a pair or the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen looking at me. I notice the small freckles on her face her slender lips as the curve into a smile and she shows her perfectly straight white teeth. That's when I notice the hair. The bright red hair that falls past her past her shoulders to halfway down her back. "Is it ok if we sit with you? It just all the others are full." That's when I notice she's not alone stood just behind her is a boy about my height with green eyes wearing glasses, with a mop of messy brown hair that he's running his hands through nervously. "Oh erm I guess. Sure." I say as I turn back around and take the window seat. She walks into the room goes to put her trunk on the shelf opposite mine but misjudges the distance and falls into my lap the trunk landing on top of us as we tumble to the floor my head hitting the wall as it does, the boy comes running in and lifts the trunk of us and stores it safely away, "Rose are you ok? Did it hurt you?" he pulls her up of me with a look of deep concern on his face, I look to the girl I now know is called Rose, she's gone pink in the face she gives him a quick nod of the head which satisfices his worry before she turns her gaze to me, "Are you ok? I didn't mean to land on you like that I heard you bump your head is it ok?" she rushes forward and places her hand gently on the side of my face that hit the wall I can feel it swelling up already, I nod me head in response as I'm still to shaken from the fall to form words, she sticks out her hand for me to shake " I'm Rose Weasley by the way and this is my cousin Albus Potter it's nice to meet you what's your name?"

My mind goes blank all the warnings I have of my parents go out the window the minute I place my hand in her tiny hand "Scorpius, my names Scorpius Malfoy, I think my dad went to school with your dad although from what I've heard they weren't the best of friends." They both grin at me in response. Albus puts his trunk safely nest to mine and takes the seat next to me as rose sits opposite he gives me a funny look "oh and what makes you think that? Hmm let me see the fact that your grandparents and your dad tried to kill my parents repeatedly and never succeed?" rose quickly turns her head to look at him throwing him the filthiest look I have ever seen "Albus you can't say things like that you don't even know him!" "No its ok I'm used to it. I know what my family have done and the horrors they have caused in other people life but I am not them nor do I want to be like them, I am here to be my own person and am sick of living in my father's shadow as I'm sure you, the son of harry potter knows only too well what it's like to live in someone else's shadow." He looks at me with the strangest of expressions before his face brakes into a grin, "sounds like me and you are going to be great friends"

For the rest of the journey me and Albus sat talking about Quidditch, as his mum used to play for Holeyhead Harpies a few years ago before retiring and becoming a Quidditch correspondent for the Dailey Prophet which meant they got lots of free tickets to the games, Rose spent the time reading through a book she said her mum told her was a must read before starting her education at Hogwarts as it helped her out in her years here, before the lady with the trolley stopped at our apartment and we all got big handfuls of sweets each.

"So Scorpius which house do you want to be sorted into? I want to be in Gryffindor like most of my other family have been. Although I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, my cousin Victories is Ravenclaw, she's very smart." I glance over at Albus who seemed to have paled at the mention of houses before giving her my answer, "honestly I don't care as long as I'm not in Slytherin. I want to show the world I'm different from my dad but how can I do that if I'm sorted in to the same house? I mean I know I look just like him, but hay are you ok Albus? You've gone very green?" Rose turned to look at her cousin before laughing "he's fine just scared of the sorting his brother, James has been teasing him about being put into Slytherin, but his dad told him the sorting hat also takes what you want into account when sorting. Well it did for him anyway. But Teddy said it's not that bad, he left two years ago and he was in Slytherin, he's now an auror." She finished with a proud smile on her face. "who's Teddy?" I ask looking from one to the other in confusion, it was Albus who answered with a bit more colour to his face after the mention of him and the change in topics "oh he's like my brother, his mum and dad died in the second war and my dad's his god farter so he's pretty much family no need to look so confused we have a big family with a lot of people so you'll get used to it."

The rest of the journey was spent going over there family and how many of them there where, before we heard the door slide open and all turned to look who it was, they boy looked just like Albus but a bit older and behind him stood another boy the same age with red hair. "Hay little bro how we doing, managed to wee ourselves yet at the thought of being disowned? Anyways we'll be at the station in 10 minutes so I'd change into uniform if I was you." It's at this point the red headed boy noticed me "hay who's your new friend looks an awful lot like the boy your dad told you to stay away from Rose?" Rose turned red at this comment before huffing out her reply while crossing her arms " I don't think that's any of your business Fred but this is Scorpius Malfoy" she pointed in my direction as she said my name "what! A Malfoy! You're sat with a Malfoy on the train? Are you out of your mind! Your defo gona be in Slytherin now aint he James?" Fred nudged James as he said it but James didn't answer he just through me a dirty look before walking out the door and dragging Fred with him. They left an awkward silence in their wake. "Ignore them both the pair of you they don't know what they're talking about, anyways we should get changed." Rose said before getting her robes out of her rtunk, while her back was turned me and Albus glanced at each other before getting are own robes and getting changed.

When we got off the train we heard a loud voice shouting from the other end of the platform "fi'st years over ere. Ats righ is way it is. Oh hay Roise hay al 'hos ya new friend?" the man was huge as we get closer he waved and pointed at me, Rose ran up and gave him a hug barely reaching his hips, she looked up "this is Scorpius Malfoy" she answered with a smile, he stuck his hand out to shake mine and the force nearly knocked me to my knees "nice to meet ya im Hagrid I new ya dad when he was here, nice ta see ya making friends Rosie altho I don't fink ya dad will be to happy" he replied before turning and gesturing for us and the rest of the first years to follow him up to the lake, wear the boats that would take us to the castle waited for us. We claimed in for to a boat while Hagrid had one to himself.

The moon was high in the sky and there was thousands of stars spread across the clear night, I watched the ripples the boat made in the water as we moved reflecting the full moon from up above before I heard Rose gasp from behind me "it's beautiful!" she said as I turned round to look at her before turning forward and following her gaze. Up in the hills in front of us was the castle in all its glory, its high towers with all its windows sparkled in the moon light just looking at this place you could tell it was full of magic.

When the boast came to a stop we were in an underground cave of some sort, where we followed Hagrid up some steep steps that lead in to a grand entrance hall where he told us to wait as someone would be out to see us soon. As soon as he was gone the crowed exploded in to nervous and excited whispers around me I looked to my left to noticed Rose squeezing Albus hand with a scared smile on her face while Albus just looked green again. I was about to ask if they were ok when a door opened to revel a middle ages man who was balding slightly and what was left of his hair had a salt and pepper look to it, with a pair of thick black glasses that framed his warm brown eyes, his face split into a smile and he had laughter wrinkles around the corners of his mouth, his eyes scanned the crowed before he spoke "welcome children I am professor Chadwick, head teacher of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, if you could please form a single line and follow me in to the great hall where the sorting shall begin, you will be place into one of four house Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and last but not lest Slytherin, your house will be much like your family for the next 7 years you attend here and every student and member of staff is to be treat with respect, now if you will please follow me." We quickly sorted ourselves into a single line and followed him into the hall where thousands of students dressed in black robes sat staring at us, we walked down the middle of four long tables two on either side at the head of the hall was a long table full of teachers when I looked up I was shocked to see the same carm night sky as outside looking down on us, Rose whispered in my ear from behind "its enchanted to look like the night sky outside, it's just amazing don't you think", with that I looked back to the front of the room and noticed a 3 legged stole place in the centre or the stage with a black hat placed on top. We came to a halt in front of the stole and professor Chadwick told us that when he calls our name we are to walk forward sit on the stole and place the hate on your head and it will tell you which house you're in.

I stood in line waiting for my name to be called out, as each student before me put the hat on and it shouted out which house they were in that house clapped and welcomed them with open arms its soon became my turn, I slowly walked to the front, my hands sweaty I picked up the hat sat on the chair and put the hat on my head instantly it started whispering in my ear "a Malfoy ay? Nothing like your father though, very clever mind would do well anywhere I put you, you don't want to be in Slytherin I see well in the case GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted the last word for the hall to hear unlike the rest of the time the hall was silent as I made my way to the table only Albus and Rose where clapping for me. It wasn't long before Albus joined me and then rose at the Gryffindor table, when the last person was sorted the headmaster stood up " a few words before we start a word or warning to are new students and to some of our old" with that he glanced to James, Fred , another ginger haired boy who Rose told me is her cousin Louis and a brown haired girl who had light red strikes in her hair that Albus informed me was another cousin Molly "that the forbidden forest is forbidden to everyone no expectation anyone caught breaking these rules will be punished. Also Mr. Filtch would like me to remind you that all Weasley wizard wheezes products are banned from school grounds and any student caught with said products will have them taken away and put in detention, now let the fest begin" with that the headmaster sat down and the empty golden plates in front of us filled with all kinds of foods, some that I've never even dreamed of. Let's say this is going to be a fun year.


End file.
